Struggle On- That Night At Ghasek
by DuchessofErat
Summary: Occuda tells Sparhawk about the night he came upon Lady Bellina in her perversions, but he never tells us the whole story. This is how I think the events of the night might have happened


((A/N- Well, I wanted to read the Elenium over again, being it was my first David Eddings series, but unfortunately I only have 'The Ruby Knight'. So I read that. And I got an idea....What exactly happened that night at Ghasek? Well, I sat at my compy for two hours, the Ruby Knight open to pages 213-215. And here you have the product. ^.~))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The air was warm and sweet for this time of the year, a gentle breeze blowing in the window. Stars twinkled outside, and if you listened hard enough, you might have been able to hear the faeries talking and the wolves traversing the land.  
  
But Occuda was paying no attention to this. Instead, he was awaiting the return of his beloved Count, praying that he could find a solution to Lady Bellina's malady, thought Occuda was sure it was impossible. Still, he at least hoped the count could find some reason to all of this.  
  
And so, it was a happy occasion for Occuda when the count knocked on the door. The moon had already reached her zenith when the count returned, quite a bit later than the Master of Ghasek intended. Occuda helped him take of his coat, glad the master was back.  
  
"Can I get you anything, sir?" he inquired, hanging the coat up. The Count of Ghasek passed a weary hand over his eyes, his long gray hair pulled back in a tail.  
  
"You might get me some wine," Ghasek said tiredly. "It's been a long night, and I could use something stronger than water. And then maybe something warm to eat.."  
  
"Right away, sir." Occuda turned and made his way down the cellar steps as the count retired to his study. He studied the wine rack, looking for that special row of Arcian Reds. Ah, here they were. Occuda pulled one out of its cubbyhole and began to walk back up to get the count's dinner when he heard a scream.  
  
A frown creased his brow as he looked back, entranced by mystery. Another scream sounded, causing Occuda to drop the bottle. Momentarily breaking out of his fascination, he cursed at himself, but did not pick up the pieces of the bottle. Instead, he crept to the other side of the cellar, determined to find out what the screaming was about.  
  
As he silently made his way to the source of the screams, Occuda was surprised to find a secret room. Pressing his ear to the wood, Occuda was grimly satisfied to know that this indeed was the place the screams were emanating from. With a heart of steel, Occuda wrenched open the door.  
  
"Good God!!!" Occuda stumbled backward in horror. "Lady Bellina!"  
  
A serf girl was chained to a table, writhing and screaming as the monster called Bellina cut pieces of flesh from her, a hungry light in her eyes. Seven of the counts servants were gathered around the table, drinking the blood from the stone like dogs. The girl's eyes turned to him, agony written clearly upon her face. Occuda turned and retched, his stomach giving action to his emotions.   
  
When he looked back up, Occuda noticed there was another figure in the room, one that looked as if it were entirely cloaked in shadows. It seemed to be watching it all with cool approval, a green glow radiating from behind it.  
  
Finally Occuda could look no more and turned, running as fast as he could back upstairs, all thoughts of wine and hot meals driven from his mind. He had to let the count know about this. The count would know what to do.  
  
"Count Ghasek!" Occuda stumbled into the study room, face flushed from exertion.  
  
"Occuda?" The count's face was perplexed. "Have you got my meal ready?"  
  
"My lord, come!" Occuda pleaded, staring at him. He poured out his whole encounter in the cellar, white and shaking from horror. When he had finished, the count's face was grave.  
  
"Occuda, I cannot believe this," he said quietly. "I do not think Bellina would do such evil."  
  
"My lord, you have to believe me," Occuda pleaded. Seeing the count's stubborn face, he grasped the man's wrist and pulled him down to the cellar. "I tell you, I saw it with my own eyes!"  
  
Soon they had made it to the secret room, and Occuda pulled the door open wide, forcing his eyes not to look at the horrendous scene. Instead he fixed his attention upon the count, watching the white-faced rage and sickness of his face. Occuda was startled also to find murder in his beloved Count's eyes.  
  
Suddenly a shriek split the air. Bellina was rushing toward the knife, madness in her eyes and the knife she'd been using on the girl in her hand. Occuda's reflexes took over then; the only thing he remembered next was the knife on the floor and Lady Bellina unconscious on the floor.  
  
A sigh sounded next to Occuda. He looked sharply into his lord's eyes, and saw sorrow and weariness there. Wordlessly, he placed a hand on his master's shoulder. Count Ghasek seemed to strengthen a bit with the gesture, and spoke quietly. "What am I going to do with her, Occuda?"  
  
A sudden flashback came to Occuda, a memory of when he had been in the monastery. "Lock her up, my lord," he said grimly. "We used to take care of the violent ones that way...back at the monastery." He looked into the count's eyes. "I think it's our only option."  
  
Occuda thought he saw the count's shoulders sage, but the other man nodded. "Yes, Occuda," he said, "I think you're right."  
  
~*~  
  
Occuda sighed, leaning against the tower door. It had been hard, dragging Lady Bellina up to the tower and chaining the door shut. The count also rested beside him, breathing heavily. The count was not a man made for physical exertions, and years of studying had not helped him either.  
  
"Occuda," the count said after some time, "do you think it's over now?"  
  
Occuda sighed. "I fear not. We shall just have to struggle on, my lord."  
  
"Yes," the count said softly, "struggle on."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((A/N- Did I do a good job? I tried to get it as right by the book as I could. Please R/R to tell me what you think and if I messed up! Thankies! )) 


End file.
